Walking Dead: Cure 'chapter six'
by paperpepper
Summary: It's about time Theo started training! Theo told himself that he wanted to protect everyone he had left. He doesn't want to be lonely again. So, he and Gunner go to train until an accident happens which changes the outcome of things.


I **apologise for the lack of action and tension within this story currently. I understand that at the moment this story may be boring you, but I guarantee all of you that something will happen soon, very soon. There will be a tragedy coming up and once it does, then the story will lead into becoming your true nightmares!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Training day**

Today was another simple morning within the Gand Oak Hospital Center. Some scent of sun finally decided to rise this morning, giving the survivors some hope of surviving. While zooming in on the big bright brown eye of Theo waking up, he says up, yawned and got out of bed getting ready to say 'morning to Gunner. If you guys remember the last chapter, Gunner decided to talk to Theo after he heard a disturbance of Theo jumping around.

"It's funny," said Theo trying to figure out the date of today. It's been a while since the last time I checked the date, now I'm starting to forget what days are going by now. Is it Monday or Tuesday?

Suddenly, a sudden burst of excitement ran through Theo's body reminding him the of what he was going to be doing today. He's finally going to learn how to train to kill walkers and finally defend the people he cares about.

"Yes!" Shouted the young soul.

While the excitement lasted for a good couple of seconds, a memory came back. Theo could only see a vision of a familiar looking woman being torn apart by a walker. It was his mother. Instead of excitement, there was only fear left. Theo instead decided to hide his face with his hands while breathing heavily from the moment. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack!

"No, I can't back out of this moment now!" Said Theo to himself inside his thoughts. I finally get to protect the people I care about! I will never have to worry about anyone getting hurt because I will be there to protect them. I can do this!

Theo rapidly shot out of bed and ran into Gunner's hospital room to tell him that he was ready to train today.

"Wake up soldier!" Shouted Theo trying to get Gunner's attention. The plan was to wake Gunner up but it turns out he was already awake. He was holding a revolver and adding bullets to it.

Gunner looked up at Theo.

"I see that you're already shouting down the whole hospital," he said. Have you given up on asking me to train you?

"Of course not!" Answered Theo. Wait, why are you awake so early?

"No, it's why are **_you_** awake so early?" Replied Gunner. It's like... 6:00am. The only reason I'm up at this time is because I had the responsibility of being on all night watch everyone from those cannibals.

"Aren't you even tired?" Wondered Theo. I tried to stay up all night once but I ended up drifting off at only 1. But enough about time! Gunner, I want you to train me today.

"Yes, I am," Gunner replied But that's no excuse in time t like this. Walkers don't care if your tired or not. They are persistent bastards and would do anything to eat you alive as their breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, I'm going to go down and make some. Are You coming?

"Can you train me once we're done?" Asked Theo.

"We'll see," said Gunner having to make a good reason to why he may not. Gus said 'since you don't have good manners, you can help me burn some walker corpses I found round back. Flora needs them removed.' He has managed to fit in quite well since he is the joker around here. Everybody needs a joker at some point.

After an overtalked conversation, Gunner and Theo made their way down with everyone else to eat was laid down was apparently beans. Gunner wasn't surprised since Emiel told him that the power has been shut down for weeks now. Dave apparently would be sorting it out.

"Speaking of which,"said Gunner. Who's Dave?

Dave is the man who found me and Tav," said Emiel with a smile. Us and Dave actually cooperated to help form this group within this hospital. We formed a gate, got food and did our best to find survivors and keep the walkers out.

"He seems like a cool guy," said Gunner as a sign of respect. I'm guessing he is working on getting the power back on currently.

"Correct," said Emiel. He's killed a lot of time turning the power on. Yo, Tav. How long has it been since he started?

"About 3 weeks,"said Tav opposite to Gunner, staring at him with a fierce look in her eyes. I heard that you're going to be 'training Theo to defend himself against those walkers. It pisses me off to know you hasn't taken consideration of the fact that he's just a child.

"Those things out there don't care," said Gunner understanding that Tav is more stupid than he thought. I once saw those things eat a baby alive! It seems that even babies need training now. look, this is the first time I've managed to get along with a big group of people. So, now my first priority is to help Theo become someone he never thought he could be. A protector of the group.

Tav didn't say anything else and decided to carry on eating. She wanted to ask Emiel for some backup, but if she did it would make her look defenceless in every way.

"Gunner, I'm done," said Theo while entering. Can we go train now?

Gunner sighed while smiling, showing that the questions won't stop being repeated.

"Fine, let's get it over with."

...

The moans of the outside of walkers went by as Gunner and Theo walked outside to a safe training area Gunner sought while on duty last night.

"Okay," said Gunner to open up the mood. Let's begin with supplies.

"I thought we were training?" Questioned Theo. Why are we already having a snack break? My old P.E teacher would always eat and eat but he would never just eat before beginning a training lesson. Or would he? Theo said this while scratching his head, trying to pull back some memories.

"The reason why we are sorting supplies out first is because it's not combating that matters first," said Gunner with a serious look. It's health. Imagine your an obese man who has to survive in an apocalypse and he must run from a hoard. Now, that obese man wouldn't get very far since his weight pulls him down. if you can have a healthy body, you can... always... be... a bunny?

"What the fuck did I just say,"thought Gunner.

Theo was very close to laughing, but he must keep a serious attitude.

"Anyway," said Gunner, transferring back to a serious, patient man. Once you have supplied yourself with medicine, bandages and food. 'Healthy food.' Then you 're ready for combat. Okay, combat is necessary for when you're in a really tight spot. Punching walkers is a good idea, but won't be as effective as a gun. About the gun, first, you must make sure you have bullets within the gun and extra ammo for emergencies. Once you have sorted that out, _**only**_ use the gun when in a proper life and death situations! Running out of ammo will lead to serious consequences. Finally, don't forget to dodge. Dodging is definitely needed when standing up against walkers because without it, you may become a dead kid walking. So, any techniques of dodging you know of will be useful. right, let's go get your first zombie kill.

"Okay," said Theo. Theo is really excited about getting his first walker, but expectations may be his weakness.

Gunner and Theo made their way across the road and saw a walker walking down towards them, without noticing them.

"There," said Gunner. We have one. here, using your gun will not be necessary since it hasn't seen us jut yet. So, here you go.

Gunner handed Theo a screwdriver. Theo knew it wasn't much, but as long as it could kill a walker, he is grateful.

"I'm gonna let you handle him by yourself," Said Gunner. Don't forget to strike the brain, that's how you kill them. If anything serious happens or is about to happen, yell my name and I will come and save you.

Theo took a deep breath and told him okay. He took a few steps towards the walker and prepared himself for his kill while crouched behind him next to a garbage bin. In a matter of seconds, a rotten hand came out of the bin and dropped onto Theo's arm and not letting go of it. A walker was hidden within the garbage! The walker in front overheard the noise behind and also went for Theo.

"Gunner!" Shouted Theo, desperate to be saved.

"Shit," reacted Gunner as he saw what the problem was. He thought to himself 'fuck it' and went to strike the two walkers. Gunner struck the Garbage walker by slicing his machete clean through it's head like cutting through fruit with a kitchen knife, and struck the last walker also with his machete and let it die away.

While both Gunner and Theo were panting, Gunner told Theo to support him "Don't worry, It took me a while to get used to it too. We can try again tomorrow.

Theo had a troubled face and told Gunner that he didn't want to try anymore. He said he was too frightened and that he should spend his time just listening to music.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gunner. Don't you want to protect everyone? It's what you said you wanted to do.

"I need some time," said Theo. Look, just let me think about it. Can we go back, please?

"Okay, yeah that's fine," said Gunner. Let's go.


End file.
